counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Counter-Strike
As a graphical remake of Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike: Source has a number of differences from its predecessor. Gameplay Maps *Maps have been modified, some to a greater extent than others. For example on the map cs_assault the highway straight across from the Counter-Terrorist spawn was changed into a railroad station that needed stairs to climb up. *The scale of the players relative to the map has increased slightly. However, movement speed remains the same. Physics *The Source engine allows more sophisticated physics, such as interactive items on maps (e.g. barrels). Equipment *Gun recoil is generally much lower. As a result, shooting involves more spraying compared to the greater care that must be given in the original. **While recoil has been changed, the general pattern of each gun has, for the most part, stayed the same. *Flashbangs now affect sound as well as vision. The Flashbangs also affect vision by a different amount of time. Also, then blinded, the bleeping sounds will hear which is reused from Half-Life 2 then player is damaged by explosive weapons. *Smoke grenades give off much more smoke and causes more obstruction of view. **However, a recent update made it so the smoke grenades are nearly identical to 1.6. *Tactical shields are no longer purchasable. *Sniper rifles have a different scope reticle, auto snipers are much more deadly than usual. *Ammunition is free, and is purchased automatically when buying a weapon. Although the ammunition options have been removed from the buy menu, it can still be purchased (for free) if the player returns to the buy zone (assuming the buy time hasn't expired) using appropriate developer console commands (default = ,' comma and '. dot). When the next round starts, your weapon will be given ammunition and you don't have to purchase it. (You have to survive the previous round though) *AWP's "quick shot" trick has been removed, require player fully to play the bolt animation, AWP shots is also less accurate then you make a sight move. *Silencer's "quick attach or detach" trick has been removed, require player fully to play attach or detach animation Player *The player is a lot taller compared to Counter-Strike 1.6. *You move a lot slower in Counter-Strike Source, even if you have light weapon equipped. **However, the movement speed was changed to .52 of the normal speed in a recent update which is the exact same as in 1.6. *The difference between heavy and light weapon is not apparent in this game. *Players will aim firearms on the shoulder instead of the hip in third person, with the exception of the AK-47 and the M249. However, if the player is on move, they will hold his firearm on the hip. *All weapon reload sounds now uses proper sounds in third person instead of using AK-47 sounds when you are standing near friendly or enemy players *Most weapon's animation in third person uses now the proper animation, for example, if a player fires the AWP, the AWP in third person can be seen operating the bolt after each shot instead of just "drop" out empty shell from the rifle. The reload animation is changed as well; some weapons now have unique reload animations rather than sharing other weapon's animation. *When a player stands nearby or kills an enemy player, the player model will look at the enemy. This also applies for Global Offensive when a player dies and the freeze cam starts. Much like in the Half-Life 2: Deathmatch's http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Citizen Citizen model. *When shot, the blood will appear on the player's skin, much like in Half-Life 2's NPC. *Upon dying, the bodies of players will turn into a ragdoll upon death instead of using the usual death animation(s), this is very appearent if the player is killed by explosives. User interface Radar *The map features of the Source interface are more informative. For example, on the radar, when a teammate is killed, an X is displayed corresponding to where the teammate died. Category:Counter-Strike Category:Counter-Strike: Source